April April!
by Tr1x1
Summary: Fuji will einen Streich spielen der fürchterlich nach hinten losgeht, weil Ryoma ein ganz anderes Spiel spielt.


April, April?

Mit ernstem Gesicht stand Fuji vor dem jüngsten Mitglied ihres Tennisteams und starrte ihn an. Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte abwartend zurück. Das Tennisgenie hatte ihn nach dem Training abgefangen und wollte ihm etwas sagen.

Es war selten, dass Fuji so ernst war. Selbst wenn sie alleine bei ihm Zu hause saßen und aneinander geschmiegt vor sich hin schwiegen, lächelte der Ältere die meiste Zeit. Wobei er diesem ständigen Dauergrinsen ja nichts abgewinnen konnte.

Doch nun war nicht einmal der Anflug eines Lächelns zu erkennen. Was war also so wichtig? Auf jeden Fall musste es etwas Ernstes sein.

"Wieso wolltest du mich denn sprechen, Sempai?", fragte er und blieb bei der distanzierten Anrede, obwohl ihm das vertraute "Shuusuke" auf der Zunge lag.

Der Ältere nickte nur.

"Du weißt ja, dass wir alle nächste Woche die Schule verlassen und an die High School wechseln. Das heißt, nur die dritte Klasse. Ich habe bis dahin kaum noch Zeit. Auch wegen den Prüfungen."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und Ryoma starrte ihn aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. Er konnte sich wage vorstellen, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen sollte.

"Ich wollte es dir gerne persönlich sagen...", wieder stoppte er kurz. Langsam wurde Ryoma ungeduldig. Konnte Fuji nicht einmal Klartext reden?

"Was sagen?", fragte der Jüngere geduldig. Dass der Ältere nicht einfach war, war ja auch kein Geheimnis.

Ein letztes Mal holte er Luft.

"Ryoma. Ich möchte es beenden. Wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen können und ich möchte, dass du dir jemanden Anderen suchst", schloss er.

Bernsteinfarbene Augen sahen ihn an. Erst war Unglaube darin zu lesen. Dann wandelte dieser sich erst in Verständnis und anschließend in Erleichterung.

"Es ist gut, dass du es so siehst. Denn es gibt da bereits schon jemand Anderen. Ich wollte es dir bisher nicht sagen, weil wir ja eh nicht mehr lange zusammenbleiben würden, aber wenn du es von dir aus sagst, ist es ja kein Problem mehr", erklärte der Jüngere erleichtert.

Als er aufsah, starrten ihn Fujis blaue Augen angsterfüllt und auch wütend an. Er spürte, wie das Tennisgenie ihn mit ungewöhnlich viel Kraft an die Wand drängte und seine Hände neben seinem Gesicht abstützte.

"Wer ist es?", fragte er gefährlich leise und seine Stimme ließ darauf schließen, dass er diese Person wohl qualvoll foltern und töten würde.

Verwirrt sah Ryoma ihn an.

"Wieso regst du dich so auf? Du wolltest dich doch eh von mir trennen", verteidigte sich der Jüngere.

"Das war ein Scherz", warf Älterer ein und sah noch immer wütend nach unten. Er würde sich Ryoma nicht wegnehmen lassen. Von niemandem. Und wenn er in die Hölle absteigen und Satan persönlich aus dem Weg räumen müsste (oder schlimmer, Tezuka).

"Heute ist der 1. April und ich wollte dich etwas ärgern. Also sag schon. Wer ist es?", forderte der Drittklässer zu wissen.

Erst blinzelte Ryoma nur. Dann aber zog er seine Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht und kicherte.

"Aber Sempai. Du hast es doch eben selbst gesagt. Heute ist der 1. April."

Überrumpelt sah er auf den Jungen, der so selten aus tiefstem Herzen lachte und sich nun über seine Eifersucht zu amüsieren schien.

Als Ryoma sich wieder gefangen hatte und in Fujis, noch immer entgleistes, Gesicht sah, lächelte er nur sanft.

"Eiji-Sempai hat mir während des Trainings davon erzählt. Das war meine Rache dafür, dass du mich auf diese gemeine Art und Weise hochnehmen wolltest", erklärte er sich. Und zum ersten Mal seit er Fuji kannte, sah er, wie dieser erleichtert über sich selbst lachte und sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht fuhr. Er hatte Ryoma also doch nicht verloren.

"Fu... Shuusuke?", leise drang die Stimme des Kleineren an seine Ohren und ließ ihn die Hand von seinen Augen nehmen.

Vor ihm stand sein Ryoma und sah besorgt zu ihm. Beschwichtigend schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Jetzt ging es ihm ja wieder gut. Doch der Jüngere sah noch immer zu ihm auf. Diesmal lag Trauer in seinem Blick.

"Was hast du denn Ryoma?", fragte er nach und kniete sich hin um nun seinerseits zu dem Anderen aufzublicken.

"Das was du gesagt hast. War aber auch wahr. Bald verlasst ihr die Schule und wir können uns nicht mehr sehen. Nicht wahr?", noch immer war seine Stimme nur ein leises Hauchen. Fast so, als hätte er Angst, das Fuji das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören würde, sollte er lauter sprechen. Nun verstand auch der Braunhaarige. Er hatte nur einen Scherz machen wollen. doch dabei hatte er vergessen, dass es wirklich nicht mehr lange bis zu seinem Abschluss war. Dann würde Ryoma mit Momo und Kaidou allein hier zurück bleiben.

Auch jetzt schon stand sein Kleiner verlassen und einsam vor ihm. Schon fast so, als wäre er schon längst weg. Irgendwie versetzte ihm dieser Anblick einen Stich im Herzen.

Etwas verlegen und nicht wirklich wissend, was er sagen sollte, kratzte er sich an der Wange und legte dann die Hände an die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Weißt du, du siehst das viel zu eng. Wir können uns doch trotzdem jeden Tag sehen. Immerhin wechsle ich ja nur die Schule und ziehe nicht um. Ich kann dich nach der Schule doch abholen kommen", schlug er vor.

„Und das Training? An eurer neuen High School wird es auch einen Tennis Club geben, in den ihr eintreten werdet."

Natürlich hatte er recht. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch nichts bringen, wenn er einfach nicht in den Club ginge weil Ryoma dann böse auf ihn wäre. „Man sollte Talent nicht immer so verschwenden", pflegte er zu sagen und er hatte natürlich auch Recht.

„Wir finden da schon was. Glaub mir. Und wozu sind denn Wochenenden da?", versuchte er es erneut.

Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Was kommen würde, würde ohnehin kommen. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, spielte dabei gar keine Rolle.

Einen Monat später war es dann soweit.

Ryoma stand etwas abseits und betrachtete, wie die Drittklässer durch die Schülerreihen marschierten und sich feiern ließen.

Auch Fuji war unter ihnen. Die Arme voller Blumensträuße und ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Nun war die Zeit des Abschieds also gekommen. Aber er würde es nicht tun. Würde sich nicht verabschieden. Denn er hatte sich geschworen, Fuji nicht mehr gehen zu lassen.


End file.
